


I can help You

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Both are 17, F/F, Gay, Love, rachel wants her so bad, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel Amber has a crush on the school rebel Chloe Price, shes always so shy wehn its about her but then she see a chance to get closer to her Crush.





	I can help You

**Rachels POV:**

I sit in class and hope that today is one of the days SHE will come again, I talk about my Crush Chloe Price, shes also 17 like me and her one streak blue hair looks hella badass. I caint tell anyone here about my crush for her. My "friends" would understant that, for them im the Rich popular Das daguhter, the number 1 stundet who has an rumored Boyfriend what is total bullshit im hella gay but like I said I caint tell anyone about that, the bell rings and like always wehn SHE show up, shes late. " again Miss. Price" Mrs. Campel our german teacher say "Im sorry" Chloe say "Your last warning, now take youre seat" Mrs. Campel say and Chloe walk to hear seat, I watch her and hope nobody sees it, I hear how she mumble something to herself "shit, teacher, shit live" and listen know to the class. After 40 minutes later class is nearly over and its time to give Mrs. Campel our homework I walk over to her desk and give it to her have my eyes on Chloe and see how she jiggling nervously in her schoolbag. "Miss Price where is youre Homework?" Mrs. Campel say and Chloe look at her a little Panik "Im sorry I dont have it" Mrs. Campel shakes her head and write something in her teacher book I see how Chloe looks a little angry and mumble again to herself "great Chloe". The class is over and all walk out, I see and hear how some of the Vortex Club makes fun of Chloe bc shes the uncool type, who has lost her father and take drougs, that was her school day and I stand here in the far and be to shy to help her but all I want is help her but I have this feeling in me wehnever I want to say something to Chloe I just caint and my tummy begin to hurt and my heart to pumb.

"Hey Rach" Vicoria comes over to me and we stand in front of lockers, "Hey Vic wahts up?" I ask her and she say "Im soo soo sorry I heard about  waht happend in Mrs. Campels class, it moust be hard to have class with that sad loser Chloe Price" I got so angry I would love to slap her and tell she can go to hell I want to say something as I hear a voice say "Can you 2 vortexclub princess go and talk about youre hipster shit somewehre else! Thats my locker wehre you talk bullshit about me!" It was Chloe and she look angry and sad, I look over her and she looks soo cute with her Green day band shirt, the dark blue bluse and her black jeans and red converse and her hella sexy beanie. "You think I listen to a droug addict!" Victora steps closer to her and I take her hand and say right in Chloes face "I...Im We are sorry we go, come on Vic" and we walk away, _shit Rach that was not good_ I think to myself _you sound like an Idiot_. After I say goodbye to Victoria and 5 hours of classes later School was finally over, I want to go to my locker as I see Chloe and Mrs. Campel talk in her Class, Mrs. Campel will give Chloe one more chance and she can bring the homework tomorrow, that was my chance I just give her my homework just a little changed. After I get my Packbag I go outside and see Chloe with her sakter friends, they are all really nice but I dont know if they mean it real or just because im Rachel Amber, I walk over and try to focus and think _you can do it Rachel all ok just Chloe and her friends just be you_ "Hey guys can I just talk to you Chloe?" my heart pumbs and she look at me and say "For waht?! that you can say your shitty vortexclub things right in my face no thanks school princess!" and she turn back to Justin and the others. I can feel how I was about to cry shes thinks the same rumors like all, but I stay strong and say again "Chloe pls. I dont want talk shit I want to make you an offer" she turns around and we go a little and stand away from the others. "Waht do you want?" she say with crossed arms  "I heard about you and Mrs. Campel, if you want I can give youre my homework just a little changed" I say with a little smile on my lips, she think for a few seconds and say "If you mean this real and that is none of youre shitty Vortexclub mess arounds it would help me" I tell her wehre we meet tomorow and she walk aways. My heart was smaller that was my chance and I walk home.

After eating and talking with my Parents about school I go in my room and make all ready for tomorrow. It was time for me to go sleep, I say goodnight to my Mom and Dad and lying now in my bed but I caint sleep, I just can think of the girl with the hot blue hair strike and that I finally spoke to her. *peep.peeep" my alarm clock made and I stand up and get dressed, after breakfast my dad drive me to School and I wait in front of Chloes locker, I feel how I get nervous and start playing with my hands "Wouw, you really here" Chloe say and I just stare at her perfect face. "Everything ok?" she ask me _Oh shit, dont be a creaper_ I think. "yeah all ok, here" I say and give her the homework, Chloe looks trough it smile and say "Thanks" and walk away. _She smiled beacuse I made her to do it_ I think and my heart pumb again. After another School day I sit at one of the Benches outside and scroll trough my Phone, I have open Chloes Facebook as I feel someone is jumping next to me, I turn my head up and it was Chloe, I lock my Phone fast as I can and hope Chloe hasent notice "Thank you Amber, I have made it and Mrs. Campel hasent noticed it it was yours" I smile at her and say "anytime" she smiles back right at me and I feel how my checks get red. "Hey, just in case here is my Phone number, if you need help again" I say to her and give her a paper with my number, she take it and say "Thnaks". "hey Rachel, come on" Nathan say and take my hand "Hey waht!" I say and release me from his hand grip. "Im youre Taxi home, come on" he say and grap my hand again. I see how Chloe look at us a little sad and say "I dont want to interup your Imporant wahtever things, bye" and she walk fast away. I look so sad she moust thinking I and Nathan are togehter, oh shit. In Nathans car he says to me "what was that with that loser Chloe, I hope you dont forget about us" I look out from the window and think _that he should shut up, I told him so many times we are just friends but he just wont acept that_. "Nathan I just helpt her with something and thats it" I say a little angry. He let me out at my home and drive away, back in my room and after a call from my Parents that they  had some meetings outside of Arcadia and I should be save for a few days alone I be on my laptop and hear that my phone rings, its Dana and she ask me if I want to go to Party tomorrow but I said no. Again I couldent sleep because I just think of Chloe and how much it pissed me of waht Nathan has done today.

Next day in School I wear a Firewalk long shirt and black jeans with my boots, I have seen Chloe likes this band and I like them to, the whoule school day was "rach, why you are wearing this hirt, that band sucks, rach why you dont come to the party, rach how is your realtionship?" that piss me so of, the people dont even now the real me. after school I see how Chloe sit on the grass drawing something in her note book, I havent seen her until know. I walk over to her and see she has a scar on her lip "Hey Chloe wahts up?" I ask and hope I dont sound like an total Idiot, she get up and say "Not much, hey thanks again for yesterday" I smile at her and say "Hey mabye wehn you dont have anything to do we can go home to me, I have food and we can play video games or something" she looks at me supirsed and say "Dont you have to go to a party?" "No" I say with proud in my Voice, Chloe looks at me again and we walk to the parking lot. After she say to me how cool she likes my shirt and talk about her cool own Truck we are here, Chloe looks a little shook and impresed as she see how I life. We walk In and we sit on the Table Chloe looks around like shes in a musem, I smile at her _gosh shes cute_ I think. "So wehre are your Parents?" she ask me "Not here for the weekend" I say and walk over to the kitchen and get the food out my mom had make. "I hope you like burger and french fries" I say to Chloe and give the plate to her, I get us some drinks and after we finsihed eating Chloe say "I bet all youre friends love it to be here and have these partys" I look down and back  to Chloe "You are the 1th one who is here, all my "friends" never wehre here or had partys" Chloe look at me suprised and say "Really?!" I get closer to her and say "yeah, they are just school friend nothing more and that with Nathan" I want to say and Chloe say "Hes youre boyfriend?". "No he isnt" I say and look at Chloe. "Thats really suprising" she say and walk over to our couch, I follow her and sit me bised her. "Rachel, why you invited me to be here and why you helpt me?" she say to me. I get closer and say "Because you are diffrent, your not like the others and your wehre the only one who really understand my shirt today" Chloe smiles at me and stoke over my face, I feel how my heart goes nuts and my tummy goes crazy. "Well Rachel, mybe youre Friends just dont see how special and wounderfull you are" _THAT SHE REALLY SAY THAT! TO ME!_ I scream in my mind, her hand was gone from my face and we smile at each other "Chloe why you say that, yesterday it smees diffrent" I say and look her deep in the eyes "Because I thought you and Nathan are toghter but you told me you are not and I see how you look at me and how you acting" My eyes got big and I feel how her hands are around my back and she puls me closer to hear, I feel how her lips touch with mine and we kiss, we kiss each other deep and I have one arm around her neck, my heart feels like its in heavin and I smile at Chloe and she at me. "was that ok?" she ask me a littly shy I smile and grap her and we kiss again, Chloe smile at me my mind was screaming that I want more and thats was just the best feeling ever. I go with her in my Room and we talk about that we had an crush on each other but we were just so shy and that she had the wrong imige from me and we talkt hours about our life and problems, she told me why she has that scar, it feel soo real and not like wehn I talk with someone from Blackwell, she was real and for the 1th time I could be myself because I knew I can trust her and she can trust me.

It was time for Chloe to go home but I say "Pls. stay today was one of the best days I have had, I never talkt about anyone about that and I can tell you have the same feelings" she smiles at me and stayed and that makes my heart sooo happy, she call her mom and now we both lying in my bed close to each other and looking at the stars who come from my night light.


End file.
